1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an additional knurled ring, and more particular to an additional knurled ring for optical lens adapted for incorporated with different kinds of optical adjusting rings.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, a conventional optical camera doesn't not include a knurled ring, so that it cannot be incorporated with optical adjusting assistance equipment which are a follow focus of the file lens and a converter. Therefore, the conventional optical camera has the capability and equipment for utilizing manual focus and autofocus to efficiently and precisely to adjust the optical lens of the conventional optical camera. In particular, while the digital conventional optical camera is utilized for shooting, the image shake, focus retardation, and noise generation from autofocus are common problems for the digital conventional optical camera so as to dramatically affect the quality of the images.